A Bolder Shade of Crimson
by Koji4ever
Summary: Happy Halloween! Yamato is a hybrid vampire who has a horrible life. What happens when he meets his total opposite? Will sparks fly? Rating may go up. Taito.


**A Bolder Shade of Crimson**

Koji4ever: Oh my gawds! FINALLY I have started my Halloween story! It's 11:15pm and I've eaten A LOT of candy so...beware. Yesh it's about vampires because I was one this Halloween and I had a LOT of candy :D I wanted to celebrate! I know…I shouldn't start a new story when I'm not even close to finishing any of my others but I had a lot of ideas and had to get them out x3 I hope you like it, I've been obsessing over this couple for awhile. ;D -pushes Kouji to do disclaimer-

Kouji: Ano…Koji4ever doesn't own Digimon. Thank heavens she doesn't! It'd be insane if she did O.O;…

Warnings: (Future Chapters): Yaoi, Non-con, Angst (DUH), Vampires!, etc?, bad use of Japanese x3

**This story is dedicated to Matt -huggies Matt- x3 : Love yous! Cx**

I blinked my eyes, trying to get myself together. I hate this feeling…the feeling of weakness. I had to pick myself back together, but my arms felt like lead and my legs felt like jelly. I was in my bed, well it wasn't fancy or anything. Actually it was the complete opposite, instead of a sturdy frame was a flat oak board. Rather than a giant mattress was a thin firm object stuffed with some kind of material (hardly labeled soft) about a half inch thick. There was a flat pillow and a thin fleece blanket. This room was probably no bigger than your average bathroom, possibly even smaller. The only things that stood out and took up most of the space was a medium sized dresser, a average maple desk and my 'bed'.

I gripped my head quickly, it felt like the whole room was vibrating. I don't even remember going to bed, let alone falling asleep at all. I shook my head to try and rid myself of the confusion but that only added to making my head pulse painfully more. I grasped my blonde hair firmly, my nails digging into my scalp. Squeezing my eyes shut, I kneeled down on my bed. My whole body was shaking with pain so I forced myself to calm down. Loosing my grip slightly, I took deep and slow breaths. Letting my hair go, I sighed softly and got up from my bed.

My head hurt like hell but I would manage. I walked over to my desk and examined the various items on it. There were two small drawers on the right and one big drawer on the left. On the desk top was a picture frame, small table lamp, my sketchbook and random papers. I reached into a small drawer and took out a hand mirror. Looking intensely into it, I stared at myself. I looked like a mess, my blonde hair was messy and disheveled. I had faded black lines underneath my ice blue eyes. There were a few cuts on my face, my gaze lowered as I let out a small gasp. On my neck, was a bite mark.

"Shit…" I mumbled quietly. I strained my pulsing head to remember who left it there…It was…Tatsuki…

Growling under my breath at this annoyance. This is going to be noticeable. _Nothing I can do about it…_

Grasping the bite mark was my hand I put the mirror down. Walking over to the dresser I scavenged through it. There weren't that many clothes in there but I pulled out my attire for the day. It was a black t-shirt with red splatters on it. As well as this, there was a pair of tight black pants with purple embeds on the sides were the stitches were. I frowned when the pants were a bit loose. _That's weird…_

Ignoring this, I went back to my desk and sat on a tiny wooden stool in front of it. I opened the second small drawer and took out some mascara, eyeliner, blush and lip gloss. So…I wear makeup. Who cares? I just like it. I applied the mascara and eyeliner around my eyes to try and cover up the faded lines. It was a nice blend of purple and black which easily contrasted with my pale face. I lightly put the blush on my cheeks and glazed the rest of my face with it, making my skin a softer pink. I finally spread the lip gloss. It wasn't anything too feminine, just a blood red color. It kept my lips smooth and turned them a bolder crimson. Rubbing my lips together I recapped the tube and put all the items back into the drawer. I looked in the mirror once more and which the puck of the lips I put that away as well.

Standing up from my stool I put on my black boots and slipped out of my room. I was walking down the hall when I heard voices. _Oh crap…_ I quickly turned around to return to the safety of my room but I wasn;t quick enough.

"Hey Hybrid -boy!" I flinched at the name since I was the only hybrid in the building.

"What's wrong?" I felt a cold hand on my should and I easily tensed up.

"Aw…Daddy's little boy can't speak?" He sneered and I tried to ignore him, my breaths coming out slowly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you bitch!" He slapped my cheek and turned me to face him, grasping my shoulders. He quickly retracted his hands and looked at them in disgust.

"Ew! I got your girly make up on me! You slutting up for someone Hybrid-boy?" He hissed in fake disappointment, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Just leave him alone Mitsuri!" I groaned at the voice.

"Tatsuki…" I scowled towards the orange haired boy.

"Hey Yamato." He smirked and took my chin in his hand making a clicking sound with his tongue.

"'Tsk, 'Tsk. Who left this beautiful mark huh?" I glared at him.

"Oh…I _don't_ **know**, _Tatsuki!_" I spat, sarcasism (a/n: sp:x ) dripped on each word.

"Calm down, you don't have to go around _whoring_ yourself to anyone!" _Yeah…you'd say that since you're the bastard who left that mark!_

"Hurry up Tatsuki! We're going to miss breakfast!" Mitsuri's annoying voice called out. Tatsuki looked over his shoulder yelling, "I'll catch up later! Save a seat for me." Mitsuri nodded as he and the others ran down the hall. Tatsuki kept his head in their direction until they were completely out of sight before turning his head back to me.

"Matt…" He whispered to me with lust clouded eyes.

"I want to leave another mark on your skin…" I gulped.

"your blood is sweeter than any human's" He licked his lips and hung his mouth open slightly, letting his fangs flare.

"And I always get what I want…"

**To Be Continued**

-X-

Koji4ever: Whoosh! So how'd you like it :o Can you tell they're vampires :D Is the plot good? Well it's pretty short, I got lazy and really wanted to post this on Halloween. So tell me what you think :x

I loves feedback!

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONES :D**

-Hands out baskets of candies-

Hope everyone had lots of fun ;3


End file.
